


Birthday Boy.

by songmingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Mommy Kink, Power Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Sub Top Seonghwa, Verbal Humiliation, hongjoong is kinda mean lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songmingi/pseuds/songmingi
Summary: "Let's lay out the rules right now," Hongjoong states, firm and stern, pushing down Seonghwa's rolling hips. "Firstly, you will address me as Mommy and only Mommy, do you understand?" A small whine escapes from Seonghwa's lips. "I said, do you understand, whore?" Hongjoong repeated slowly, shoving the heel of his palm into Seonghwa painful hard-on."Y-Yes!""Yes, what?" Hongjoong presses harder, smirking from the shaky gasp released from the older."Yes, Mommy! I understand!" Seonghwa lets out, whimpering from the last press before Hongjoong stopped, smiling in triumph.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Birthday Boy.

"I'm in love with you!" Seonghwa confessed, squeezing his eyes shut with his hands clenched by his sides, face cherry red as he awaits for Hongjoong to answer. He felt embarrassment crawl all over his skin from the long stillness between them, chewing on the inside of his cheek before slowly opening his eyes. "I..."

Hongjoong stood in front of Seonghwa, expression neutral with a slight tilt of his head. Seonghwa won't forget that day, as much as he wants to, he simply can't. Hongjoong never gave him a verbal answer, solely brushing off the confession and telling Seonghwa that his ride will be there in a few minutes and he should be going.

Seonghwa nibbles on his pen cap, ruffling his hair in frustration. Why can't he stop thinking about this! He expected a better rejection — a verbal one, yet, Hongjoong turned him down without having to say anything because that's how he is.He doesn't need to tell you if he doesn't want to, he would either hurt you one way or another, and this way hurt Seonghwa way too much.

It was obvious the reason why Hongjoong would reject him. Hongjoong comes from a wealthy family, dressed in luxurious clothing; perfect from head to toe with his looks, even the smell of him cost a fortune.He lives off of his parents' funds, taking all the best and costly classes, and completely having the best life that anyone would love to have.

Meanwhile, Seonghwa... did not live in luxury. He comes from an indigent family, struggling to keep himself and his brothers happy while putting food on their plates.He learned from a young age that not everything was handed to him on a lustrous platter and he had to work for it to be on top like everyone else who didn't have to work. It sucked but it enlightened him to appreciate the things he does have, unlike somebody who has everything given to him within a single call.

Seonghwa quickly knew the explanation of why Hongjoong rejected him because of his poor background. Hongjoong possibly thinks that Seonghwa wants to date him so he could give him whatever he wanted without having to worry because Hongjoong is rich and he isn't.Of course, that wasn't the case because Seonghwa doesn't care about the money and the richest, he only cares about Hongjoong. He only wants to be with Hongjoong... Now, he can't because Hongjoong completely avoids him whenever he gets the chance to because of Seonghwa's stupid confession.

Well, Seonghwa wouldn't say he would entirely ignore him because Hongjoong does talk to him, on some occasions — mainly about homework and schoolwork, so it did take him by surprise when Hongjoong invited him to his birthday party."Why do you seem so surprised?" Hongjoong asked, handing the neatly white invitation to Seonghwa. "Did you think I wasn't going to invite you?"

"A-Ah... No, I... it's nothing." Seonghwa chuckles, taking the envelope. "I'll be there like every year."

"Hm." That was all he let out before walking away, passing more invitations to his other friends, giving them fascinating smiles that probably cost a fortune just to look at. Seonghwa opened the envelope, taking out the card, and reading the script that says, ' **You're invited to Kim Hongjoong's 23rd Birthday!** ' There was information about the time, date, and place of the event, which Seonghwa already knows because he never missed one party.

At the end of the day, Hongjoong is still his best friend — whether Hongjoong avoids him or not, Seonghwa will always respect him. Seonghwa placed the note into his book-bag, making sure it was in a place that it wouldn't crinkle, and went on with his day. Hongjoong's birthday came quicker than Seonghwa expected, getting ready in his bathroom mirror, fixing his black hair, making sure it looks decent.

"Where are you going?" Seonghwa's dorm-mate asked, chewing on chips that he found in the cabinet. "Are you going on a date?"

"What? No, I'm going to a friend's birthday party." Seonghwa answers, scoffing a small laugh.

His roommate rolls his eyes, "Looking _that_ good? People are going to think you're taking some pretty boy out on a fancy-schmancy date."

A light blush dusted the older face, telling his roommate to shut up as he left the bathroom, grabbing his jacket, keys, wallet, phone, and the gift he bought for Hongjoong.Even though Seonghwa doesn't make that much at the three jobs he works, he still wanted to get the other something nice because it is his birthday after all. "I'll be back later tonight, so have fun with the place alone."

"Woohoo! I could masturbate without any interruptions!" His roommate exclaims, earning a small laugh from Seonghwa before the older left, saying his last goodbyes then made his way to Hongjoong's expensive complex.

The train ride to Hongjoong's place was two hours long as the blonde-haired male lives in the richer communities, which was further from the university they attend. Seonghwa knocks on the door, waiting outside with a few other guests, giving them awkward smiles as Seonghwa had never spoken to them in his life.

The door opens, revealing San, a good friend of Seonghwa and Hongjoong, grinning at them. "Glad you could make it, the birthday boy is doing body shots right now."

"I wouldn't have known," Seonghwa replies, entering with the others, everyone scattering as Seonghwa stood by San. "Where do I leave the gift?"

"Oh, you could leave it over there, there, there or there," San pointed to the four large piles of gifts, the black-haired male placing his tiny bag at the nearest table and taking off his jacket. "Woah, why are you dressed so sexy? I thought it was Hongjoong's day, not yours." San jokes, wrapping an arm around Seonghwa's waist, the older chuckling.

"That's exactly what Wooyoung-ah said to me back at the dorm," Seonghwa says, the two walking into the main room, filled with many of Hongjoong's friends and classmates, music blasting through the large speakers as everyone either casually talked, danced, drank or played adult party games. "I expected it to be crazier in here."

"Me too, but I guess Hongjoong's age is getting to him." San teased, humming with a small smile as Seonghwa laughed, smiling back.From afar, you'd think San would have a thing for Seonghwa, which he does not, he was simply an affectionate person, clinging onto anyone he was close to, and that's what he was doing with Seonghwa.

Though the moment Hongjoong glimpsed Seonghwa with San, his delighted smile fell into an unhappy frown, watching the two chat. "Joong-Hyung, you didn't even finish your shot on her body!"

Hongjoong turns around, faking a wide smile, and laughs, "I almost forgot where I was, the alcohol must be getting to me." He says, going back to slurping the shots off of the girl laying on the table as everyone shouted 'shots, shots, shots!' repeatedly.

"He's not even that old, Sannie," Seonghwa retorts, chuckling before his body began to sway from the beat of the music. "Oh, I love this song."

"Shall we dance then, Hyung?" San asked formally, taking Seonghwa's hand as the older playfully rolled his eyes but agreed, the two walking towards the small crowd of dancing guests, the two bodies pressing together the minute they reached the 'dance-floor.'

"Ah, I'm done! You guys keep drinking without me, I'm gonna get some water," Hongjoong announces, smiling as he wipes off the fake sweat from his forehead, walking backward as the crowd around the girl continues to repeat 'shots' as the next guy took Hongjoong's place.

Hongjoong shook his head, making his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water when his eyes drift to the middle of the large room, jaw clenching when he saw Seonghwa pressed against San, hands all over each other's bodies as the moved passionately to the music that was blaring.

San's hands were under Seonghwa's dark blue button-up shirt, head in the crook of his neck as Seonghwa swayed his hips to every beat of the song, smiling and laughing to whatever San was muttering into his ear. If it was possible, steam would have exploded from Hongjoong's ears, scowling at the two on the 'dance floor', bodies pressed together, nearly losing his mind when San spun Seonghwa around, pressing the older's back to his chest with his hands guiding Seonghwa's hips to the song.

"The song's about to end," San whispers by Seonghwa's ear, sliding one hand up Seonghwa's side as the older man rolls his body against the other. "Do you want to get a drink a—“

"Seonghwa," The two halted, turning their heads to the direction of the voice. Hongjoong gritted his teeth from San's small smirk on his lips before darting his brown eyes onto Seonghwa, the black-haired male standing there, baffled as to why the birthday boy would call for him. "Won't you come with me for a little bit?"

It wasn't a question, it was an order. Seonghwa's knees felt weak from his tone of voice, slowly peeling himself out of San's arms with a small nod of his head. "Uh, sure."

"Great. Follow me." Hongjoong mumbled, eyes glaring holes at San, the younger merely smiling and waving a hand at the birthday boy before he spun around, storming his way to an empty hallway that leads to Hongjoong's room.

"Ah, Hongjoong, why are we coming in here for? The party is out there," Seonghwa asked nervously, gulping as he worried that Hongjoong was going to end their friendship right then and there. He could take rejection, but he couldn't bear to not be friends with Hongjoong, they've been through so much together and it would hurt Seonghwa if he cuts him off.

However, Seonghwa was taken aback when Hongjoong slammed the door shut and pushed him onto the bed, the older landing on his back with a small grunt as the blonde stood over him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"W-What do you mean?" Seonghwa questions, blushing profoundly when Hongjoong crawls on top of him, pushing the black-haired male down onto his back as he sits on his lap. "A-Ah, Hongjoong..."

"What do I mean? I mean, why do you think it's okay to dance with San like that? Are you trying to prove to me that you're an attention whore? Is that it? A needy little bitch like you needs that much attention that you whore around with other guys?" Hongjoong's harsh words went straight to Seonghwa's crotch and he didn't know why it caused his face to turn bright pink as he tried to cover his bulge, but Hongjoong simply grabbed his hands and pinned them down. "Don't hide now, slut. You seemed like you were having so much fun grinding up on San, why are you being so shy now?"

"I... H-Hongjoong," Seonghwa whines, rolling his hips up on Hongjoong's firm ass, the other tutting at him, making him feel ashamed for what he had done.

"Let's lay out the rules right now," Hongjoong states, firm and stern, pushing down Seonghwa's rolling hips. "Firstly, you will address me as Mommy and _only_ Mommy, do you understand?" A small whine escapes from Seonghwa's lips. "I said, do you understand, whore?" Hongjoong repeated slowly, shoving the heel of his palm into Seonghwa painful hard-on.

"Y-Yes!"

"Yes, what?" Hongjoong presses harder, smirking from the shaky gasp released from the older.

"Yes, Mommy! I understand!" Seonghwa lets out, whimpering from the last press before Hongjoong stopped, smiling in triumph.

"That's a good little slut, you're so easy to push around." Hongjoong chuckles. "Secondly, you will listen to everything I say. Disobey, you will be punished, understood?"

"Understood, Mommy." Seonghwa answers, flustered from the soft hand caressing his cheek before Hongjoong climbs off of him.

"Undress," Hongjoong orders, unbuttoning his shirt as Seonghwa sat on the bed, dumbfounded, watching Hongjoong take off his clothes. Hongjoong peeks up at the older, tutting once more. "I give you two simple rules, yet, you don't follow them. You really are a dumb little mutt, huh? Do you need me to undress you, as well, since it seems like you can't do it yourself?"

Seonghwa's face reddens, shaking his head, hands flying to the buttons of his dark blue shirt. "N-No! I can do it myself, Mommy, I-I'm sorry..."

"Hmph," Hongjoong huffed, slipping the silver-colored dress shirt, laying it on the ground as he begins to unbutton and pull down his blue pants, leaving him in nothing but his pink matching set lingerie. "Hurry up, I don't have all day,"

"S-Sorry—" Seonghwa ceased in his tracks, eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets from the sight in front of him. On Hongjoong's chest, he wore a pretty pink scalloped trim floral lace bralette with matching pink garter panties, his hard cock poking from the band of his underwear. The garter hugged Hongjoong's torso and thighs flawlessly, showing off every perfect dip and curve in his body, making him look even more stunning. The thought of Hongjoong wearing pretty lingerie sets under his clothes every single day made Seonghwa's pants grow tighter.

"Well?" Hongjoong's demanding voice snapped Seonghwa out of his trance. "Was my little dumb whore mesmerized by my lingerie?"

"Mhm," Seonghwa answers, nodding his head. "Y-You look pretty, Mommy."

"Oh, you flatter me," Hongjoong strolls towards Seonghwa, straddling his lap as he did before earlier, placing his hands over Seonghwa where they laid on the unbuttoned buttons. "Now, you're already making Mommy wait, so why don't we hurry this up before I get upset."

Seonghwa nods stupidly, moving his fingers promptly, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off. Hongjoong's hands trail up and down Seonghwa's bare chest, humming with a sweet smile on his face before one of his hands grips the back of Seonghwa's hair. "Mommy—"

"Suck," Hongjoong demanded, pushing Seonghwa's face to his chest. Seonghwa looks up at Hongjoong, a little confused as to what he wanted him to do, causing the blonde to roll his eyes. "God, you're such a dumb bitch. Can't follow simple instructions and suck on Mommy's nipples."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Seonghwa whispers before latching his mouth on one of Hongjoong's nipples through the pink bralette. His moist mouth soaked the thin fabric instantly, hardening Hongjoong's pink buds as Seonghwa lapped and sucked like he was told to.

Hongjoong rolls his head back, deliberately rolling his ass on Seonghwa's clothed erection. "Finally, you're doing something correctly." Hongjoong breathes out through another low moan, blunt nails lightly scratching Seonghwa's scalp soothingly. "You're going to be a good little toy for Mommy, right? You're going to listen to what I say without asking dumb questions?"

"Yes, Mommy," Seonghwa says, lips slicked with saliva from sucking Hongjoong's nipples through the bralette, now soaked and sticking to the latter's skin. "I promise to be good."

"That's what I want to hear," Hongjoong slides off Seonghwa, pulling the older to stand before taking his spot. "Take off your pants and boxers, and you better not make me wait." Hongjoong threw his left leg over the right and leans back against his arms.

Seonghwa didn't hesitate to unbutton his pants, yanking them down along with his boxers, his cock springing free. The black-haired male faintly blushes from the exposure, shyly waddling towards Hongjoong when he motioned for him to come closer with two fingers.

"Don't fuck my face or we're going to have problems," Hongjoong grumbles, glaring up at Seonghwa who nods, holding back a shudder when Hongjoong wraps his hand around the shaft of his cock.

He gave it a few pumps, slicking it up with the pre-cum before gathering spit in his mouth, and lathered it on the older's pink cock. "Are you holding back your moans?"

"Y... Yes." Seonghwa sheepishly admits, biting down on his lip from the teasing lick to the tip, trembling.

Hongjoong continues to swirl his tongue around the head, eyes staring up at the black-haired male. "Don't. I want to hear my little slut, let me know how good Mommy can make you feel." He said before he starts lazy and teasing, trailing his slim fingers gently over Seonghwa's cock a few times.

He gives just a lick, from base to tip, one sharp run with his tongue. Seonghwa releases a noise, clearly trying to keep himself from moaning, hand sliding into Hongjoong's fluffy blonde hair. Hongjoong hums from the inaudible moan, not satisfied that the older was holding back, so he decided that he'll make him give up.

Hongjoong gazes up into Seonghwa's eyes as he finally wraps his lips around his cock and sinks. He starts shallow and simple, somewhat sluggish and unhurried, merely working him up. The older man makes soft, low groans now and then with one hand remaining in Hongjoong's hair, gradually getting tighter.

It didn't take long for Hongjoong to pick up his pace, sinking until his nose nuzzled against the hairs of Seonghwa pelvic. Spit began trickling down from Hongjoong's chin, obnoxiously slurping around the older's length, resulting in Seonghwa's sounds getting louder and more frequent. He wanted to buckle his hips up into Hongjoong's warm mouth, make him gag around him, but he knows not to. 

Hongjoong goes all the way down, holds it for a moment then swallows around him, slow and teasingly. "Ah, shit, Mommy," Seonghwa cursed, thighs quivering from the pleasurable feeling. "I-I'm close—"

From those words, Hongjoong comes back up and he shoots Seonghwa an amused grin. "How pathetic! You can't even hold off for a few minutes. God, you're like a bitch in heat. Well... I shouldn't expect much, anyway."

Seonghwa moans from Hongjoong's words, feeling humiliation bubble-up inside him. He doesn't know why Hongjoong's mean words turn him on so much, making him want to curl up and hide from shame, but at the same time, he enjoyed it way too much to hide away, craving to hear more.

"Got nothing to say now, bitch?" Hongjoong laughed, raising an eyebrow before a smirk spreads across his face from the whimper. "Get on the bed, lie on your back." Seonghwa didn't hesitate to do what he was told, practically diving onto the large bed and turning over onto his back. Hongjoong stifles a laugh at how needy Seonghwa was before searching through his excessively enormous dresser before pulling out a bottle of lube. "Hm. I don't know whether or not I should let you prep me. I'm afraid you might do something wrong because you can't think for yourself, after all."

"No, I could do it! I promise I could make you feel really good, Mommy," Seonghwa hurriedly said, nearly begging the blonde, watching him crawl on the bed and towards him. "Please."

"Gosh, aren't you cute when you beg," Hongjoong teased, tossing the bottle to Seonghwa, the older nervously fumbling with it in his hands. "Do it right, mutt."

Hongjoong harshly pats Seonghwa's cheek before getting on all fours over Seonghwa, his ass in the older's face. Seonghwa bites his bottom lip at the sight of Hongjoong's round ass covered with the pink laced panties. He hastily squeezed a good amount of lube on his fingers, grunting when he felt a mouth on his cock again, slurping and bobbing his head at a steady pace.

Hongjoong wiggles his ass, waiting for the black-haired male to start, which he did not fail to do. Pushing the panties to the side, presenting the blonde's pink hole, he pushes his middle and ring finger in, receiving a heavy hum around his cock. A soft groan followed suit from Seonghwa, twisting his fingers before pushing them in and out of the blonde, spreading them apart, every so often.

It didn't take long for Seonghwa to discover how much Hongjoong enjoys being fingered, jerking on top of the older when he added his fourth finger — just wanting to see how he would respond, and Seonghwa was not complaining. He wished he could see his face, nose probably scrunched up and cheeks pink; he would look so cute, but Seonghwa wouldn't dare say that to Hongjoong because he knows how much he liked to be in control.

"A... Alright," Hongjoong moans out, gripping the base of Seonghwa's cock for him to stop. "I'm ready, you could stop."

"Mommy, you sound so cute when I fingered you," Seonghwa said, smirking when Hongjoong's face turned pink as he turned around, positioning himself on Seonghwa's lap. "Do you finger yourself often?"

"Shut up," Hongjoong murmured, bashful from Seonghwa's words, not wanting to give up his dominant role. "Keep your hands to your side, you touch me when I say so, got it, bitch?"

"Yes, Mommy," Seonghwa answers, the smirk on his face never fading, knowing he successfully made Hongjoong flustered from a simple question.However, his smirk gradually formed into a small 'o' when he felt Hongjoong's tight hole clenching around him, sinking until he was fully seated. " _Ah_ — Mommy, y-you're so tight!"

"I am, aren't I?" Hongjoong smirks, hands flattening over Seonghwa's chest, flicking his nipples as he slowly rolls his hips, humming from the feeling of Seonghwa's cock buried deep and thick inside of him. "You want to touch Mommy?"

"M-Mhm.." Seonghwa nods, releasing a low groan, clutching the bedsheets from the teasingly tight clench.

Hongjoong smiles, "Too bad."He begins using the muscles in his thighs to bounce, hands pressed down on Seonghwa's abdomen for support of his bounces. He didn't start slow, bouncing on the older causing the bed to squeak and the black-haired male under him to moan his name, throwing his head back and holding himself back from gripping his soft thighs. "Ahh! Mnn— Seonghwa, i-it feels so good!"

"Mommy," Seonghwa whines, lifting his hands and hovering over Hongjoong's thighs. "Please, l-let me touch you, I want to fuck you, Mommy."

Hongjoong deliberately stops bouncing, smacking Seonghwa's hands away, and scowling. "Stop being a greedy bitch, I'll let you when I want to." With an upset whine from Seonghwa, Hongjoong grins and starts up once again, using his legs to bounce on the older's cock, growing faster and releasing messier moans, beads of sweat dripping from the side of Hongjoong's head. "Y..." Hongjoong slumps, ceasing altogether, huffing. "You could fuck—"

Seonghwa flips them over, Hongjoong gasping once his head hits the pillow, gazing up at Seonghwa. The black-haired male shyly smiles, holding Hongjoong's thighs apart and leaning down to press a light kiss to Hongjoong's lips.Hongjoong smiles, just as shyly, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa's neck to keep him close as Seonghwa begins to move his hips, the two moaning in unison.

"Hwa," Hongjoong shudders, arching his back with his nails digging into the older's shoulders and toes curling when the tip of Seonghwa's cock proceeded to hit his sweet spot, thrusting continually, hard, deep, and quick until the blonde felt the knot in his stomach tighten. "I-I'm close! I'm gonna cum!"

Seonghwa doesn't respond, fingers tightly gripping Hongjoong's thighs, thrusts becoming more messy and sticky, hips stuttering as he, too, was close to his release. "Joong," Seonghwa buries his head in the crook of his neck, voice hoarse and low, letting go of the blonde's thigh and encircles his arms around his body. "I-I love you, Hongjoong."

Hongjoong whimpers, clenching around the older's cock, embarrassed and needy to cum, "Mm... I—" He holds Seonghwa close, legs fastened around his waist, body shuddering as he spurts cum inside his pink panties, soiling them. "L-Love you, too, Hwa. Love you."

Seonghwa's heart swelled from those words, lightly biting Hongjoong's shoulder blade as he gave his last thrust, buried deep in Hongjoong's stretched hole, cumming his load and filling him up to the brim.The two panted, heavy, and loud as they slowly released one another. The black-haired male smiles, brushing the sweat-drenched blonde hair out of Hongjoong's eyes. "You love me?"

"Yes, idiot. Why wouldn't I?" Hongjoong mumbles, cheeks flaring pink as he lightly hits Seonghwa's chest.

"Well, you didn't give me an answer when I confessed," Seonghwa retorts, pouting. "I thought you didn't want to be with me... or be my friend, for that matter."

"I got nervous and the first thing I could think of was to walk away!" Hongjoong groans, covering his red face when Seonghwa laughs. The older man removes his hands from his face, pressing a kiss to his nose. "Stop, I don't know how to handle sweet situations like this."

"It's okay, it's one of the many things I love about you." Hongjoong grins before the two cleaned up, Hongjoong changing into new clothes as Seonghwa cleaned the mess they made on the bed. "Hopefully no one noticed that you were gone for an hour."

"I'm sure they won't." Hongjoong shrugs his shoulders, scratching the back of his head. "They're all too drunk to even realize, I bet."

The two stepped out of the bedroom and went to the massive living room where everyone was partying at."Yo! There's the birthday boy, did you have fun getting birthday dick?" One of the party guests yells causing Seonghwa and Hongjoong to redden.


End file.
